Skipping Stones
by Rae666
Summary: Wee!Chester! Dean tries to teach Sam how to skip stones. One shot.


_Skipping Stones_

Summary:

Wee!Chester! Dean tries to teach Sam how to skip stones. One shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with the show.

Pure fluff! I don't normally write pure fluff but the idea came to me and I had to write it out. Hope you enjoy! Sam approx 10, Dean approx 14.

No spoilers either!

SPNSPNSPN

"How's this one Dean?" Sam called from halfway down the shore. He held up a small stone in his hand and Dean beckoned him over.

"Not flat enough…" Dean answered after a moment of studying the stone. He flipped it over in his hands, running his fingers along the smooth edges, "But you're getting there."

It was late afternoon, the sun riding just above the horizon across the lake, reflecting onto the waters and creating a beautiful array of colours. The brothers were on break from school and their father was away hunting, leaving them at Uncle Bobby's to relax and enjoy what little free time they could get.

"None of them are flat enough Dean!" Sam sulked; his voice rising into a whine on Dean's name.

Dean shook his head, picking up a pebble and tossing it gently into the air before catching it, "Here, try this one."

Sam eyed the pebble dubiously, the flat stone mocking him and he reluctantly reached out to take it. "I'll mess it up… I just can't do it."

"Sure you can, just remember, nice and steady, keep it as level as possible." Dean coached as Sam moved into position.

It was his father who had first shown him how to skip stones and it had been one of those things that he picked up pretty quickly, like when he first discovered video games or when his father had decided he was old enough to learn about the car or the first time he'd been given a pistol and asked to shoot at cans. He was a natural.

Sam wasn't, not at skipping stones. Sam could read through a book several times in less than a week, given enough time he could solve any riddle, puzzle, logical problem and still want more. He was smart, uber smart but he just couldn't get the hang of skipping stones. It wasn't the first time they'd been out by the water, trying time after time, but it was the first time they'd spent most the day there.

"Nice and steady." Dean repeated.

And Sam drew back his arm and let go, let the stone fly towards the water and splash! No bounce, no skip, no threatening to emerge from the icy depths. Just splash. And one loud angry curse from Sam.

"You nearly had it…"

"You said that the last time… and the last time… AND the last time." Sam huffed, dropping to his haunches to pick at the pebbles on the ground, searching for another victim.

"Yeah well, you nearly had it them times as well." Dean stretched as he spoke, raising his arms above his head and looking out at the falling sun, "How about we give it a rest for today? It's getting late so we really should head back."

"Few more times Dean, please…" Sam begged; eyes wide and soulful as they looked up at the eldest, "I'll meet you back there in half an hour, I promise?"

Dean hesitated, considering the offer. He hated to disappoint Sammy but he didn't like the thought of leaving him all alone out here either, "Half an hour? You swear? Cross your heart or be strung up and beaten until you can't move anymore?"

He nodded eagerly in reply, a grin forming on his face. "I swear."

Dean sighed, grabbing his backpack as he headed towards the path, "I mean it Sam."

"I know you do." Sam shouted back, already turning back around and focusing on finding the perfect skipping stone.

But as soon as he was out of sight, Dean dropped into the trees, crouching and moving as quickly as he dared, trying his best to stay quiet. He dropped his bag, using it as a seat when he finally found the perfect spot to watch his brother whilst remaining unseen.

He wanted to see Sam try again without anyone being there. He wanted to see Sam put all his effort into it without thinking he was being judged and watched and so he sat there poised and waiting.

The youngest picked up a stone, rolled it in his hands and tossed it over his shoulder. He repeated the same actions several times as he moved down the shore before finally settling on one. He weighed it in his hand, the way he'd seen Dean do before though he didn't understand why, it's not like he had anything to compare it to. Was there supposed to be a perfect weight? He felt the edges one last time, frowning at the little rock as if he expected its shape to change.

When it seemed to pass the test, he raised his arm and breathed in; focusing on everything Dean had told him, "Nice and steady."

He pulled his arm back, testing his wrist and rolling his shoulder, "Keep it level." He breathed, reminding himself.

And then he let it fly, wanting desperately to close his eyes but knowing that if he did he'd miss it if by some miracle it actually skipped. It hit the water, tapped it and bounced, skipping forward another step before dropping into the lake and sinking to the bottom.

He stood there for a moment, mouth agape before a smile worked its way onto his features and he thrust his hand up into the air in triumph. "I did it! It worked!"

But now he'd done it once, he wanted to do it better, wanted to achieve another skip, wanted it to get further.

He searched the shore once more, unable to contain his joy as his eyes skimmed the pebbles looking for the 'one'. There, a little red one, lying looking forlorn and just begging to be skipped. He picked it up and followed the same routine, checking it, tossing it gently into the air before catching it and getting ready to toss.

"Nice and steady." Dean whispered from the bushes, grinning at Sam's triumph and hoping for another, "Nice and steady Sammy."

He watched as Sam got into position, leaning forward for a better view of the lake. "Keep it level… atta boy Sammy…"

And then the stone was zooming towards the water, it skipped once, twice, three times and Sam called out in triumph, thankfully masking Dean's own gleeful 'woo'.

"Awesome." He whispered to himself.

He watched Sam two more times, managing a two skip and four skip, before he picked himself up and grabbed his backpack, deciding that now really was the time to be heading back to Bobby's. The sun was barely even visible anymore, dusk settled in and turning into night. He knew it had been longer than half an hour but he'd give Sam until the stars were out to make his way back and then he'd go collect him.

But Sam reached Bobby's not long after Dean, a grin spread widely across his face. Dean greeted him from the steps, raising an eyebrow as to say 'what time do you call this?' even though internally he was still smiling.

The youngest didn't even try to excuse himself, he just burst out with, "I did it! I actually did it!" and Dean rolled his eyes, standing up and putting his hand on his brother's back to guide him into the house.

"Good for you… but you do realise Bobby ordered pizza and it's been sitting getting cold for at least an hour now?"

"You believe me, don't you Dean?" Sam questioned, his young eyes finding Dean's.

"'Course I do Sam, got no reason not to." Dean took Sam's backpack from him and moved to put it away, "Just go get some food before I decide to act on that deal you broke… ha! Half an hour… funny half hour…"

SPNSPNSPN

Thank you for reading! :D And I cannot actually skip stones… I fail miserably every time I try, but I remember a few times my Dad's tried to teach me…


End file.
